


Sixty Feet and Counting

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Acrophobia, Blind Date, Fair, Ferris Wheel, It's rated teen cause the fuck word idk, Kissing, M/M, assholes, mr grumpy pants!Jensen, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris and Steve are assholes, but maybe that's okay for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Feet and Counting

When Chris and Steve had invited Jensen to the fair he knew it was a bad idea. A lot of bad ideas in one, actually. Fairs suck, first of all: gross sticky fingered brats pulling mommy and daddy around by the backpack leash that's supposed to be working the other way around, the foul smelling and polluted air, the noise of screams and all the creaky machines doing way too much whirring and popping for Jensen's liking. Seriously, fairs could be worse than...well, third-wheeling. And Jensen's got a fun filled Friday night with both. Yay. 

His friends promised to include him and they'd begged so desperately that he just couldn't let them go by themselves. God knows why they even wanted him to go. 

Then he'd figured that out, too. Seriously, Jensen needed better friends. 

"This is Jared. Jared, Jensen." Steve gleefully introduced the giant who'd met up with them in the parking lot. Chris had a shit eating grin that told Jensen everything he needed to know about the reason behind his invitation. He held in a groan and a select few insults as he tensely shook his unintentional date's hand. Jared's smile lost a little of its brightness -- Jensen would feel bad but he wasn't in the mood for brightness anyway. 

"Well, come on, then!" Chris clapped his hands together mirthfully. He grabbed ahold of his boyfriend's hand to drag him along. Jensen and Jared really didn't have anything to do but follow along. They didn't really manage to catch up until the energetic couple stopped at the ticket booth. Chris and Steve bought enough tickets to make any ten year old piss himself. Jared bought what could be considered a sensible amount disregarding how overpriced they were. Jensen bought a whopping zero. Chris gave him a nasty look, but there was no way he was about to willingly get on one of those metal death traps. 

The first ten minutes went exactly as he'd expected -- with the addition of a cloud of discomfort hanging around almost as big as Jared himself. The longer they tagged along silently behind Chris and Steve, the more it grew. But then talking didn't really help, either. "So, you like the fair?" Jared asked smartly. Jensen's succinct "No." gave Jared a big enough hint that Jensen wanted no part of small talk. 

Jensen pulled out his phone to send a quick message. _Asshole._

_Be nice._ Chris replied swiftly. 

Jensen huffed. He didn't wanna be nice. He wanted to go home. He really had to stop being such a push over. Not gonna happen, apparently. 

"Can't ride single." The burly carny running the Ferris wheel said. 

"Seriously?" Jared whined. Chris and Steve had already gone up in their bucket. Jensen was pretty sure he could already see them making out. Assholes. 

"Sorry, man. Two per bucket." The carny looked over Jared's shoulder to study the crowd. "Don't see anymore singles in line." 

What little happiness that was still left in his face flooded out quickly. He seemed resigned,though; he wasn't gonna ask Jensen again to get on with him. Jensen appreciated that, it's a lot more than what Chris or Steve would have done. Jensen hated Ferris wheels, but Jared seemed to like them. Jared seemed like a nice guy even if Jensen's other friends were asses. He supposed he could brave one metal death contraption to make up for being a terrible date. 

"Got enough tickets for me to mooch a few?" Jensen spoke up, trying to sound casual. He had a persona to uphold, after all.

Jared studied him for a moment. "You don't have to, Jensen. Really, it's okay." 

"Gonna get on, or not, buddy? I got a line." The carny rushed. 

"Yeah, we're riding. Don't get your goatee in a bunch." Jensen said flatly and passed the man up to get into the bucket. He assumed Jared would give the tickets to tattoo face. 

The carny pulled the lever when Jared was seated next to Jensen. He gave Jensen a nasty look as the distance between them grew. Jensen noted to himself that, in the future, he should refrain from insulting pony-tailed ex-convicts working the metal death trap he's entrusting his life to. 

"Thanks for that. I really like Ferris wheels; I'd been looking forward to this." Jared smiled over at him, the brightness of it increasing with their altitude. 

"What's so great about them?" That was meant to sound conversational, so Jensen isn't quite sure why it came out like a retort. 

That didn't seem to phase Jared, though. "I like to feel tall." He replied seriously. Jensen couldn't cap the chuckle before it escaped. "Whew," Jared wiped his brow in mock relief, "I was starting to think you couldn't do that."

"Oh, shut up." Jensen admonished, but he didn't shut down again. Maybe he should give Jared a chance -- or some semblance of one, anyway. He wasn't the only one to be forced into this blind date. 

"So, you don't have a fear of heights or something, do you? I'm not traumatizing you emotionally by making you come on here, am I?" 

Jensen shrugged. "You didn't make me come on if it helps your feelings."

"Yeah, why did you?"

"Guess I just decided to stop being an asshole for a bit." Jensen replied with forced happiness. 

"Uh huh," Jared hummed thoughtfully, "and why the change of heart?"

The wheel stopped, Jensen looked up to see if he could see Chris and Steve. They were two carts ahead of them -- kissing. Assholes. Jensen didn't look back at Jared as he answered him. "You didn't ask me twice if I wanted to ride." 

"So?"

Jensen paused. "Actually, I don't get it, either. But it made sense in the moment." 

"Well, I'm glad for that." Jared laughed. The cart started moving again, and Jensen clung tightly to the railing as the bucket gave its initial lurch forward and back. Jared laughed at him a little. "Otherwise I never would have seen this sensitive side of you." He batted his eyelashes and placed his hand over his heart for effect. 

"Fuck you."

Jared chuckled, but didn't tease him further. "So, are you gonna revert back into the beast when we get off or am I gonna have to trap you on the Ferris wheel?"

Jensen paled a little at the thought. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." He decided to respond. 

There was a semi-comfortable silence after that until the wheel pulled to a stop. They were almost at the top and Jensen stomach sank even more. Jared seemed to notice his struggle, and tried to distract him. "So, why agree to a blind date if you were gonna be Mr. Grumpy Pants about it?" Jared asked good-naturedly. 

Jensen took a moment to collect his bearings. "I thought I was agreeing to be a third-wheel."

Jared looked offended. "And being my date is worse?" He gripped his chest. "My poor man pride."

Jensen smiled a little at that. "Well, I probably would've been _Mr. Grumpy Pants_ either way. I hate fairs."

"Oh." Jared gave a pseudo-flirtatious smile and turned his body more toward Jensen. "Why didn't you just say so? We can try this again somewhere else."

Jensen laughed tightly. "How about we discuss it at ground level, yeah?"

Jared finally saw the physical differences the height was making on Jensen. He'd never released the handle bar, and he white grip had only tightened since ascension, he was white as a sheet, and his breath was coming way too fast. "Whoa, dude, are you okay?" 

Jensen nodded insistently. 

"Why'd you come up if it was so bad?" Jared asked, placing his hand over Jensen's in an effort to comfort him. 

"Aren't we having such a good time, though?" Jensen's laugh was verging on hysteria. 

Jared wrapped a bracing arm around Jensen's shoulder and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Try to relax, okay? Breathe slower." Jensen wasn't even in a state to crack a joke or punch Jared for treating him like a child. All he did was take a deep breath. "Close your eyes, maybe that will help." Jensen released his breath and relaxed his eyelids. He wasn't really feeling calmer, but at least he couldn't see how far up he was. That was a bonus. And Jared seems pretty comfy to lean into, so he allowed himself to do that -- just a little. That's a firm chest, wow. He needed to ask Jared about his workout routine. What was he thinking about again? Oh yeah, he was sixty feet in the air.

And counting. 

The basket they were in lurched forward again as the wheel turned. Jensen gripped the rail harder somehow and pushed into Jared further. He didn't open his eyes, but he wasn't so sure it was helping. His breath picked up again. 

"Breathe, Jensen, breathe." Jared directed. Jensen tried to take deep breaths but kept getting hung up in the middle. Oh God, what was that beating? Was that the ride? He's gonna die. Wait, no. That's his heart beat. He's still gonna die. He's gonna have a heart attack and die. 

"Jensen?"

Jensen can't come to the phone right now. That's what he'd say if he remembered how, anyway. Why did he let himself be talked into this? Shoulda just told Chris to fuck off. Then he'd be in bed right now, and not about to die in the arms of a handsome and firm-chested stranger.

Speaking of firm-chested stranger, what's he doing? Jensen noticed his silence just in time to feel why. Can't talk when your lips are connected to someone else's. Jensen's lips, that is, if you weren't sure. Jared's kissing Jensen. Why's Jared kissing Jensen, you might ask? Jensen might ask, too. And he would, too, but damn those lips are as soft as that chest is firm. 

It took a moment for Jensen to accept that yes, he did need oxygen to live. He pushed Jared away abruptly. "Why'd you kiss me?"

Jared looked dazed for a moment before replying sheepishly. "Seemed like the best thing to do." 

Jensen looked confused but then looked around. They were almost halfway down! When had they moved? But then they started moving again. "Good idea!" Jensen exclaimed, grabbing Jared's shirt and pulling him in quickly. Jared wasn't complaining; he wrapped his arm firmly around Jensen and Jensen sank in comfortably. 

"Come on, ya homos." Steve's voice popped Jensen's warm fuzzy cloud. 

"Fuck you," he growled as Jared pulled away slowly. Some catcalls came from the crowd, and Jared blushed more than any grown man should have a right to. And Jensen definitely didn't blush. Of course not. But he did flip Christian and Steve off. Fuck them. 

"Looks like your matchmaking skills aren't as rusty as I thought, babe." Steve praised his boyfriend, slinging an arms over Jensen and Jared's shoulders as they approached. 

"Buzz off," Jared laughed as he shrugged the heavy arm off of him. He pulled his remaining tickets out of his pocket and held them out to Steve. "Here. Go nuts. Try not to kill yourselves." Steve took the tickets with a questioning look that turned knowing as Jared held his hand out to Jensen invitingly. Jensen took it shyly and allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the exit. They received reminders to "wrap it up" as their farewell. How many times would they make Jensen say it? Assholes. 

"Wanna go catch a movie?" Jared smiled down at him as they made it to the parking lot. So yeah, maybe Chris's matchmaking skills weren't so rusty after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title.


End file.
